


Familiarities & Constellations

by GibdosWrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Poly grumps - Freeform, Polyamory, Possible smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GibdosWrites/pseuds/GibdosWrites
Summary: "Do you wonder if the universe will bring us together again, someday?""Well. I think if the stars aline just right, and the universe is in our favor then, maybe then, we’ll find each other again. I promise, Leigh."---Where You find yourself meeting an old High School friend, as well as get caught up in a world you never thought you'd be apart of.((I swear the story is better than the summary I just can't summarize for my life))





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! So I would like to formally introduce myself as Gibdos, or you can call me Gibby if you'd like! This'd be my first fic ever uploaded to Ao3, and with that said I really hope most of you like it!! The Gender of you, the reader, will remain non-conforming as I want this fic to be fair for anyone who's Non-Binary, genderfluid, Trans, and etc. I want to be able to have everyone enjoy this fic! and of course where it has a blank space, that's where you fill it in with your features/name! again, I really hope you enjoy. Now, On with the show!!

     For whatever reason, you always found yourself fond of the night time sky. The amount of stars and numerous constellations that littered the navy blue, almost black atmosphere had put you in some sort of trance that kept you interested no matter what. ome thought it to be endearing, others unrealistic with how you always had books on the stars, and vast galaxies. You were never one to be extremely social, but you weren't an outcast either. But definitely ranged on the scape of...unique, to say the least.

     You were always able to recall when you were back in your hometown of New Jersey, you had at least one friend who was just as interested in the universe and all it had to offer; he found it just as fascinating as you did. On occasions you'd even remember a conversation you had both had in your senior year of high school.

 

_**"Hey, _____?" His voice low, afraid that if he spoke any louder that the silence surrounding you two would shatter into thin shards that would cut. You turned your head to face him, wondering what was going through that brain of his hidden under that curly mess he called hair. "Hmm?" You responded, turning on your side to completely face him. The two of you has decided to go out star gazing, since it'd be bot your last nights there in the quaint town of Springfield Township, New Jersey. He was off to college and you were heading far from home just to pursue your dreams at an out of state college. He envied you for that, even in the slightest; He knew he'd never be able to fully pursue his dreamt he way he wanted, having to go to college to study Law, only because his faf feared for his well being. "Do you wonder if the universe will bring us together again, someday?" He questioned, his gaze from the stars averting to you, your soft eyes meeting his own brown ones. You racked your brain for a little while longer, being brought back to reality as soon as he finished his question. "Well. I think if the stars align just right, and the universe is in our favor then, maybe then, we'll find each other again. I promise, Leigh." You hummed, giving him a genuine smile. He sighed, releasing a breath he seemed to be holding. You took his hand in your own and squeezed, hoping that you were at least able to put some of his worries at ease. after all you were best friends.** _

 

      But that was years ago; almost twenty, to be exact. You had completely ditched college after a year, finding that it wasn't your forte and you thought you could start up your own thing by yourself. So, You got a job at a local Oddities shop, finding yourself rather happy with it. It paid well, and helped you fund your own job you had going on the side. You worked with computers mostly, programming for various companies, but in the midst of all that you had been developing a game. It wasn't much just yet, it had mostly been in its beginning stages and under development for years now.

     Many different things would happen to keep you busy, making it harder to completely be able to devote any free time you had to contribute to the game you have scrapped more than enough times. You were apparently in some sort of daydream state, having to have your customer wave their hand in front of your face various times. You shook your head, blinking once. twice, then laughing sheepishly. It was only your friend, Suzy. She had been a frequent visitor to the oddity shop, and she often brought along her friend Holly, or her other friend, Arin.

     She smiled at you, laughing as well. Her laugh and voice was that of honey, so sweet and thick you could drown in it. "Hey Suz, what can I help you with today?" You asked, leaning over the register counter, moving some of your own hair out of your face. She hummed momentarily, digging through her bag she had on her shoulder as she pulled out a small blue envelope. "Well, no, actually! Arin and I are having a surprise birthday party for one of our friends. we thought to invite you though!" You raised your brows in surprise, your jaw dropping slightly at the sweet gesture.

     You were never really one to go to parties, let alone a party for someone you never even met before. "Are you sure about that Suzy? You and Arin are the only people I would know there. It'd be a little awkward, wouldn't it?" You questioned, taking the envelope and looking it over. It was a soft metallic blue color, a little red star holding it shut. "Well, I wanted to invite you out to a nice little party! It's just a get together mostly, not too many people will be there! Please come, I promise you'll have fun!" She begged, giving you the sweetest puppy eyes. How could you say no to that? It was practically impossible. You sighed, looking over her face as she was still pouting as her way of begging. "Fine, I'll go. You're totally lucky you're my only girl friend here, Ms. Berhow!" You joked, taking the envelop and carefully opening it, sure not to rip the red star sticker.

Once open and the glittery holographic invitation in hand, you almost spazzed out from the name that was on it.

 

_Leigh Daniel Avidan_

 

      Your gaze went from the paper in hand, to Suzy, then back. "Well, thanks for the invite! I'll be there." You nodded curtly, turning on your heels and stuffing it in your bag that sat behind the counter with you. A short conversation with the inked woman, a purchase later, and she was on her way. " ** _Holy. Fucking. Shit._** " You muttered to yourself, thinking about the name on that damned cardstock. Was that really the same Leigh from High School? You sighed, shaking your head as you carried on with your work, trying not to get too caught up i the situation unfurling before you without even realizing.

 

_**Do you wonder if the universe will bring us together again, Someday?** _


	2. Real Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're rekindled with your friend you had thought you'd never see again; things blossom between you and new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Gibby here! So I have a..I guess you can say 'soundtrack' planned out for this? So I'm gonna go ahead and link to it, and with each chapter I upload and update, i'll add the song coordinating with it!! Hope you guys are super into it so far! I know I am, enjoy this chapter!

[Familiarities & Constellations//Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ptv.pixxie1998/playlist/7CzSFLSpLESX9pDm2p3L56?si=uddwW_JjQDWuGLi_ch0lQQ)

Or if you don't use spotify, here's a youtube playlist!

[Familiarities & Constellations//YouTube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF56VfC3xwGzGZH7NjqBLA20DXlwiNbqA)

 

     A long day at work, people of all kinds bustling in and out of the shop, every other person buying something had managed to keep you busy and your mind off of the party happening later on that night. But before you knew it, the golden rays shone through the shop windows, and it was time to close up. You huffed lightly, cleaning up whatever was needed to be cleaned, restocked the empty shelves with new oddities. Sure you were just getting off work, but you really didn’t want to fully bother getting ready; that meant you had to go home, get all fancied up, and actually have to focus on how you look. That was something you didn’t want to think about, you knew it gave you more time to yourself and your brain who sometimes thought it would be fun to overthink, and analyze everything. So, instead you nabbed your bag, locked up shop and hopped in your car before heading over to the address that was printed onto the little invitation.

 

The radio played lowly in the background, the skies a soft hue of orange and pink, your eyes darting here and there as you drove. You had the radio turned on the classic rock station, the DJ announcing that they’d be playing Rush. You smiled softly, turning it up just a bit as you heard the into riff to Fly by Night. Your fingers tapped on the steering wheel, smiling as singing along with the lyrics. Many things had always reminded you of your best friend, back then. But hearing Rush had to definitely be one of the number one things that reminded you of him. He was so obsessed with them, and you thought it was just as endearing as your galaxy fascination.

 

**_“Come on, _____! Dance with mee!” He cried out, grabbing at your hand and tugging you up with him. He sang along to ‘Limelight’ while being as dramatic as ever whenever he did sing. “Dan, come on you know I can’t dance for shit!” You laughed, trying to move your feet with his, basically fumbling over your own. He wheezed slightly, a snort escaping him as he caught you. “All the worlds indeed a stage, and we are merely players!” He sang loudly, spinning you around and setting you back down onto his bed. You heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing his dad with a less than pleased look on his face. “Danny! Turn it down, its uh, too loud!” He tried to scold him, but the older mans demeanor was always so sweet and kind that it came out more so just as a kind request. You stifled your laughter as Dan raised his brows, quickly turning and turning the nob on the record player that sat just by his bed. “Sorry Avi, Hope we weren’t too loud.” He smiled sheepishly, earning a simple ‘its fine’ from him before he disappeared behind the door before giving you a smile as well. As soon as you both knew Avi was out of hearing range, you both burst into a fit of giggles. He was always so full of life and happiness._ **

 

     Before you knew it, you were at the address and looking at the rather large two story home. It had balloons and ribbons decorating the front porch, the same color scheme as the invitation. You did in fact hear some music bumping, so you figured some people were already there. You sighed, looking over your all too casual outfit of jeans, a band tee, and sneakers. It wasn’t much, but you figured it was a rather chill party judging by the way everything was decorated. You took up your bag in hand and swung it over your shoulder, taking a deep breath as you went up the steps. You noticed a creak in one of them, sure to avoid it just in case it was wonky in any way. The front door opened to reveal a bright, smiling Suzy who was dressed normally, just as you were. Arin right behind her with a grin matching hers. “Suz, my crush is here!” Arin whispered loudly, the inked woman rolling her eyes and nudging him. “It’s been way too long since I last saw you!” He beamed, coming over and engulfing you in a big bear hug. You chuckled lightly, wrapping your arms around his frame and taking in his cologne. It was sweet and soft, just as he was when addressing anyone.

 

“Arin stop hogging my date!” Suz whined from the doorway, You laughing at how they fought over you. You never seemed to fully understand their infatuation with you. You were just some person who worked at the oddities shop they just so happen to visit regularly. Not once did you plan on becoming friends with the two of them, it just seemed to happen all so naturally, and all at once. It was weird but you enjoyed them, and their company nonetheless. You felt Arin release you and grab your arm, dragging you inside with Suzy leading the way. It didn’t look much different than it did outside, decoration wise. There were sky blue banners streamed up everywhere, and glittery red stars hanging from the ceiling. You took it all in, finding it cute with how they went all out for one of their friends. They must have been close, and definitely a great friend to deserve this. You heard Arin chatting to someone before you turned on your heels and looked to Suzy who was smiling at you already. “I’m really glad you showed, _____. I honestly was afraid you’d bail last minute.” She came over, sitting next to you with the sweet smile still lingering to her cheeks.

 

You always noticed how she glowed whenever speaking, and how she was so light on her feet but still had such a laid back personality and even cursed just as much as you did. “Dude, I couldn’t do you like that. What kind of friend would I be if I bailed on THE Suzy?!” You spoke dramatically, flailing your arms as you earned a giggle from her. man, her giggle was quite literally the cutest you’d ever heard from anyone. “Oh hush.” She swatted at you, both of you chatting it up as some pop-rock 80’s stuff was playing lowly. There clearly wasn’t anyone there just yet, but once people started showing up, they showed up in bunches. Suzy excused herself from the couch you two had been cozied up on to greet guests and thank them for showing up, her giving you a sympathetic look for leaving you alone. You simply waved her off in understanding, Sitting alone now as the lights were dimmed and some colorful ones were turned on, the full party effect put into motion. The music definitely was fitting, and it all felt a tiny bit surreal because of it. You felt like you were in high school again. Everything was going real slow and it was pleasing in its own way.

 

     “Hey!” You heard a voice next to you, loud enough for you to hear, and definitely loud enough for you to recognize. You turned your head to be met with Arin rather close to your face. He had a shit eating grin plastered on it as he held out his hand to you. “I have someone I want you to meet! It’s the birthday boy, I promise he doesn’t bite!” He was already dragging you along with him, your eyes wide as that same feeling from earlier had found its way back to the pit of your stomach. It wasn’t particularly a bad feeling, but it definitely made your stomach turn. You followed along reluctantly though, Arin’s words in one ear right out the other. What if it was him?

 

A quick turn and Arin had you in the backyard, more people and lights were strewn across the small lawn. You were curious about this mystery person, and once Arin came to a halt and caught your attention, you swore you died once you saw the person standing in front of you both. You recognized that mess of curls, that sweet, enchanting smile, and those chocolate eyes. And most of all, the lankiness of the man before you was an important factor you could never forget, no matter how hard you tried. Your hand flew up to your mouth as you felt tiny tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. “Dude. You good?” Arin asked as he looked to you, then his gaze averting to Dan, who seemed to be in just as much shock as you were. Avidan’s eyes lit up, his demeanor from chill immediately switching into maximum override excitement. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” He practically screamed, You laughing and wincing back at how loud he was. He lept at you, both of you tangling arms and becoming a pure mess of emotions and excitement. Arin simply stood there completely confused.

 

“You kept your promise.” He mumbled into your hair, a smile making its way back to your face as you tried to hold back tears. It was crazy how the universe seemed to be in your favor. It was nice, to say the least. “I did, Danny.” Was all you could muster up before both of you had reluctantly pulled away from each other, Dan settling with wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “Soooo am I missing something here, or?” Arin spoke up with a cough, you laughing sheepishly. “So uhm. Danny and I went to high school together. In fact, we were best friends back then.” You clarified, a simply ‘o’ forming on Arin's face. He seemed to grow just as ecstatic as both you and Dan had been the minute you two made eye contact. “Well, that doesn’t change the fact that uhm, ya still my date!” Arin teased, sticking his tongue out at Dan as he snatched you away, earning a panicked huff from you. Danny laughed, that same, angelic laugh you knew all those years ago. It felt refreshing knowing you had someone you genuinely **_knew._**

 

**_So destiny it's hanging in the breeze._ **

**_Is great to see, you're made for me._ **


	3. Never Live Without You

 

 

[Familiarities & Constellations // YouTube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF56VfC3xwGzGZH7NjqBLA20DXlwiNbqA)

or

[Familiarities & Constellations // Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ptv.pixxie1998/playlist/7CzSFLSpLESX9pDm2p3L56?si=TIB90ccjREyi83PKneXt9g)

 

 

 

     Arin managed to snatch you away, first you being slightly annoyed but eventually you just gave into a fit of giggles as he started talking in different voices, trying to make you laugh. You somehow stole a glance to Danny though, his eyes meeting yours as he still held such an ecstatic look on his face. He was beaming, and that definitely made your heart thump. Just as much as Arin was making your heart flutter when he twirled you around, dancing with you to the upbeat music playing. “Arin wait- Dude I can’t dance!!” You squeaked, earning a hearty laugh from the male as he scrunched his nose. “I can’t either! Just have fun, _____!” He tried to convince you, earning an eye roll. You did agree though, dancing wasn’t always about being good at it. It was about having fun. And you did. You did your best to move to the rhythm, Arin holding you as you did. It was lovely, being in an environment totally different from what you were used to.

 

     After a song or two, the jams slowed down to a more mellow groove and Arin stopped entirely. “Well, that was fun. I’ll return you to Dan. But don’t think you’re off the hook. I’m sure Suzy’s gonna be looking for you later.” Arin gave you a quick heads up before turning and leaving you to Dan. You took a deep breath, trying to steady your breathing after dancing. That was the most moving you’d done that entire day and it had definitely made you feel totally out of shape.Dan waltzed over, giving you the slightest of grins. “So Arin seems to totally be crushing on you, dude!” You laughed, nodding as you scratched the back of your neck. “Yeah. He’s made it very obvious. I’m not looking for much right now though so he’s aware of that. And it doesn’t seem to bother him, honestly.” You explained, Dan nodding as you spoke. The two of you always had such a unique dynamic, despite both of you being rather outgoing it was like you flowed with water when it was both of you together. So natural and smooth.

 

“Well, Arin’s a good guy. He’d never push his boundaries where he knows he’s not supposed to.” Dan added, sitting down in one of the lawn chairs that laid out across the yard. You took the one next to him, Sighing as you looked up at the sky. His gaze darted back and forth between you and the midnight stratosphere. “You know, I never thought I’d see you again. At least after we stopped sending each other emails back and forth.” He decided to break the small silence between you two. You turned back to him, frowning momentarily. “Aw, Leigh..why?” You extended your hand, taking his in your own. He did retract, but he simply squeezed your hand and had a sad solemn look on is face. “I don’t know..maybe because I just felt you’d forgotten about me. I did try looking for you on social media. But I don’t really use them often, so you could imagine how quickly I gave up that quest.” He explained, you nodding with understanding. 

 

     There wasn’t much else said between you two, it was more so of just knowing each other, even after all these years he had found comfort and solace in you just as much as he. But from what you couldn’t see, was Arin watching the two of you from a far, a slight frown spreading across his face. Before you knew it, Arin was back with two drinks in hand, playfully shoving one in your direction. “Hey baby cakes! I gotcha a drink.” You turned, looking up at him and giggling. “Arin, you didn’t have to.” In the process of taking the drink, you released Dan’s hand, a small frown forming on his lips. “Hey _____, I wanted to show you something. Can I borrow them for a second?” He looked to Dan, who had shifted his demeanor rather quickly when Arin addressed him. “Oh no man, go for it! I’ll just be here chillin, or socializing.” He shrugged, standing up and stretching.

 

      Arin had successfully stolen you away from Dan, leading you up stairs and talking your ear off. It’s not that you weren’t listening, cause you definitely took in every word he said. But it just mildly bugged you how he stole you away from someone you hadn’t even spoken to in years. Although you didn’t bother mentioning it, Arin was someone you cared about and the last thing you wanted was to hurt his feelings. “So I noticed you’ve been drawing while you’re at the oddities shop. I wanted to give you something. Sort of like a gift, but not a gift.” He trailed off, leading you into his office room, You taking in how beautiful it really was. There was a desk, not too fancy but nice enough to tie the room together. A rather elegant chandelier that gave off a warm hue, but sparkles of multiple colors here and there, almost casting a rainbow. And just under that sat a couch, big enough to splay out across but not to the point where it drowned out the entire room decor. You hummed, feeling the thump of the music under your feet, the vibrations trailing up your entire being. It was a fuzzy feeling to say the least. Arin placed a hand on your shoulder, bringing your mind back and away from the hypnotizing rhythm as he handed you a small box with a ribbon on it. You raised a brow at him, taking it hesitantly. “Arin, you didn’t have to…plus, it’s Danny’s birthday, not mine.” You spoke feeling rather guilty that you were getting a gift too. He waved it off, a small chuckle leaving his lips. “Don’t worry about it, ______. I got him something way better sooo..” He teased, earning a light punch to the shoulder from you as you took the ribbon on the box and began to open it. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple white box with a light pink ribbon ribbon tied to it. You giggled at the color, knowing it was his favorite, and slowly unfurled to box. Once completely opened, you gasped as the content inside. He had bought you a small, canson sketchbook with a pack of prisma color pencils. You set the gift down on the couch eagerly, and leapt into Arin’s arms with the bigness grin on your face. “Dude! You didn’t have to!” You gushed, him simply smiling and wrapping his arms around your waist. He rain a hand over your hair, speaking up. “I just thought that I would help you out, you know..help further your art career.” He shrugged in your grip, the two of you pulling back and grinning at each other like kids in high school.

 

 

“Hey, lets get back. I don’t want the others thinking we’re getting down to the whole..cunulingus deal.” He joked, although your cheeks heat up mildly and you agreed, both of you heading back down. Although, for a split second, you stopped Arin in his tracks and smiled, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. And with that, a dumb, goofy grin was on his face in a matter of seconds. “Suzy! MY DATE KISSED ME!” He practically screamed, running down the stairs and earning a giggle from you. It didn’t take him much to run down the stairs and find his way to his best friend, you slowly coming down and seeing a familiar tuft of hair bouncing its way to you. “You kissed Arin?” He asked, a look of confusion and surprise on his face. “On the cheek.” You corrected, looking his way and laughing. “He got me something for work. It was just my way of thanking him” You went to explain, standing on the last step to make yourself roughly just as tall, or almost, as tall as Avidan. He looked to you, a smirk playing on his face. “So that’s all I gotta do to get you to kiss me?” He spoke boldly this shocking you, considering you knew Avidan for years prior, and how he was always such an awkward dude. “I- er, Dan, I didn’t think-“ You were cut off by his laugh, loud and rambunctious in all the best ways. It was a symphony in all its glory to you. You giggled, slightly confused. “Dude, don’t worry. I’m joking! I know you’re still a virgin, or whatever.” He lowered his voice, earning a clearly audible gasp from you.

 

     The night carried on, everyone doing their thing, you clinging to Dan as he was someone you truly knew. He thankfully didn’t mind this, as he kept an arm around you protectively that entire night. Once it came down to a more quiet song, Dan had drug you out into the ‘dancefloor’ and had you dance with him to a slow song. “If I’m being honest here, _____, I honest thought I could never live without you. But is being apart for a bit helped me grow, but I definitely missed you.” You were taken aback by his sudden heart to heart moment he decided to have with you, but still felt warm nonetheless. “Oh, Leigh. That’s so sweet, things have been rather dull on my end, but I agree. Us being apart definitely helped me discover different sides to myself I didn’t know I had.” You admitted, Avidan raising his brows. “Oh? I’d like to get to see those sides.” He winked, both of you rupturing into laughter as you moved in perfect rhythm together. “Look at that, you’re actually dancing.” He pointed out, you looked to your feet and nodded, quite surprised with yourself. “I guess I am.”

 

**_I can never live, I can never live_ **

**_Never live without you_ **


End file.
